


The Argument

by NicNack4U



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Blanket Permission, Brother/Sister Incest, Complete, Established Alex Russo/Justin Russo, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Ficlet, Imagine your OTP, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Jalex - Freeform, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Inspired by an imagineyourotp prompt. Person A yells "You know what?! Fuck you!" to Person B. Person B says: "I already did!"Jalex (Justin/Alex) pairing. Incest.





	The Argument

 

 

 

 

 

Max rolled his eyes as he helped his parents open up the sub shop for the day. Justin and Alex were fighting again, as usual. 

 

They were upstairs, cleaning out their parents' refrigerator in their apartment. It was more likely to say though that it was Justin doing all the work while Alex lazed around and snarked at Justin. Cue the arguing.

 

He saw his parents share tired, exasperated looks out from the corners of his eyes. He looked away and tried to get back to work.

 

Suddenly, his siblings' voices got louder. 

 

"You know what?!" Alex yelled. "Fuck you!"

 

"I already did!" Justin shouted back at her.

 

Max's eyes widened as he gasped. He heard his parents gasp in unison with him. 

 

He tried not to freak out. He'd always known of his siblings' feelings for each other. It was pretty much an open secret between all three siblings. They just didn't talk about it. 

 

And Alex and Justin's new argument now meant that their parents now knew too, if they didn't already know.

 

Max snuck another look at Jerry and Theresa.

 

Their mother didn't look surprised, but she also looked disappointed.

 

Understandable. She was a mortal and incest was seen as immoral, illegal and disgusting in her world.

 

Their father, however, knew that incest was accepted within the Wizarding World, so he didn't look upset. He looked like he knew that it was coming and had accepted it a long time ago.

 

As for Max, he was pretty chill about it, of course. But then again, he knew he was chill about almost anything and he suspected that that would never change.

 

Whatever happened next, Max knew that he and their father would always be there for Justin and Alex.

 

They just had to try to help Theresa see that her world and their world had different ideas on what was right and wrong.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
